cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Impostor Imagine Breaker
|caption 3 = 假冒的幻想殺手 (Impostor Imagine Breaker)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Impostor Imagine Breaker is an Ultimate Wizard Quest released for the 1st A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Accelerator collaboration event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Taiwanese version, the quest was labelled as Wizard difficulty instead). After the events of Sexy Little Devil, Kamijou Touma asks about Sei Shōnagon and how she is an author. Sei Shōnagon mentions how she is a part of Pixls, and that it is where she posts her work. Index inquires about what kind of works she makes, and Sei Shōnagon just says its better for them to read it. She pulls up one of her works, and shows it to Kamijou Touma, Index, and Lessar. They comment on how beautiful her work is, and Kamijou Touma asks if they can see any other works. Sei Shōnagon tells them to look at the next page, but Index says the next work mysteriously disappeared. Sei Shōnagon starts freaking out, wondering who could've done it. Suddenly, another Kamijou Touma appears, saying they were behind it. The original wonders what's going on, and the second one explains that Kamijou Touma's right hand's ability caused a bug when he entered ALICE, and it took the form of a copy that shares his abilities. Lessar asks if he was the one who deleted Sei Shōnagon's post, and the impostor says he wasn't targeting her in particular. He says that he intends to erase everything, it just so happened to be that her work got erased first. Index asks why he would do such a thing, and he just responds that he has an urge to delete things. Mobius arrives, having detected the bug, and mentions how problematic it would be if the impostor isn't stopped. She then mentions that the impostor isn't an ordinary virus, and might possibly affect Kamijou Touma since he was the data source. Kamijou Touma says it doesn't matter, but the impostor responds by saying he might never return to his world if he stops him. Kamijou Touma says once more it doesn't matter, the impostor hurt his friends so he is going to fight him. Everyone prepares to fight the impostor, who starts freaking out since he didn't expect the original to risk his life like that. They manage to defeat the impostor, and Kamijou Touma did not disappear. Everyone celebrates, and then Index mentions to Kamijou Touma that she is starving. Kamijou Touma gets angry at her since they just ate. Sei Shōnagon offers to take them to her favorite place to eat, but then Kamijou Touma's body starts to glow. Index and Lessar start glowing as well, and start turning into particles of light and disappearing. Kamijou Touma says that its probably just sending them home, and Mobius agrees, stating that now that their data has stabilized they can go home. They say their goodbyes, and Kamijou Touma, Index, and Lessar disappear and return to their world. A side story is also shown, with Sei Shōnagon bringing Kamijou Touma and Index to a place to eat. While they are there, Stiyl Magnus, Misaka Mikoto, and Shirai Kuroko arrive and blame Kamijou Touma for why they ended up in ALICE. He uses his right hand to block their attacks, and they continue attacking thinking it will help them return. Tsuchimikado Motoharu & Maika and Kanzaki Kaori arrive shortly afterwards, and apologize for the behavior of the others. A few days later, more people from Kamijou Touma's world end up in ALICE, during Radio Noise on the Road. Quest Overview 5= |-| Battle= |-| Ultimate= |-| Finale= |-| story= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Virus Kamijou Touma: Has Kamijou Touma's looks and abilities, but thinks and acts differently. * Sei Shōnagon's Favorite Things: '''Sei likes colorful sweets, especially shaved ice, which she decorates and posts. * '''Pixls: Thanks to your efforts, all the works that were deleted were able to be recovered. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Collab Ultimates